Hermanitos? PorSiempre
by 25 5 1993
Summary: Bella ,Los cullen y una tipica tarde en casa, aunque talves no tan tipica


**Hermanitos? Por siempre**

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

Estaba en la casa de lo Cullen, si lo se nada raro en mi, nótese el sarcasmo. Estábamos en la sala viendo una película. Edward y yo estábamos en el sillón individual yo en su regazo. Alice y Emmett en el suelo, Jasper en el otro individual, Rosalie, Carlise y Esme en el más grande la primera leyendo una revista.

Esta vez le había tocado a Emmett elegir así que eligió una película de parodia que en realidad nadie le ponía atención a excepción de Emmett claro.

Desde hace unos momentos sentía el cambio de mis emociones así que supuse que definitivamente jazz estaba muy aburrido aparte de los gruñidos de Edward. Pero de pronto me sentí calmada y no volví a sentir ninguna emoción más que la calma.

_Todos_ en la sala soltaron una risita a excepción de Jasper y Emmett, este último en realidad se parita de la risa y jazz estaba con la cabeza gacha y se veía avergonzado y triste? No entendía nada así que le pregunte a Edward

_-que sucede_ ?le dije

-_ajajaj_ se seguía riendo logro calmarse y me dijo_bueno es que Alice amenazo a Jasper ,si seguía jugando con nuestras emociones._

-_y con que lo amenazo_? Pregunte inocentemente

_-bueno_ ..En eso Edward fue interrumpido por Emmett.

-_ajajajajjaja con dieta por un mes_

-_que_? pregunte confundida

_-si va a estar a dieta_ dijo y todos se echaron a reír como locos

Yo no entendía estaba confundida, quería decir que no iba a poder venir en un mes?

-_Edward_ ?dije

-_si mi ángel_? me respondió

-_no es peligroso que Jasper no se alimente en un mes?_

Todos en la sala estallaron en risa y no entendía porque

_-bella amor a lo que se refería Emmett no es a esa clase de dieta_

-_a no_? Dije

-_no Belly Bell`_s me dijo Emmett

-_entonces_ dije yo

-_a que no va a tener sexo durante un mes_ me soltó Rosalie

Yo me puse roja como siempre, no puedo creer que no haya entendido, todos estaban muriendo de la risa no literal obviamente pronto me comencé a reír como una desquiciada

Y no entendía porque. Entonces todos gritaron

-_Jasper_! Al unisonó

-l_o sient_o dijo el aludido

Yo logre calmarme y mire mal a Jasper y el solo me sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo un Cullen sabe dar.

Después de eso la tarde paso tranquilamente bueno en lo que cabe estando con los Cullen, con los comentarios de Emmett, las peleas de este con Jasper, las locuras de allie,etc.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, estábamos en su sillón estaba recostada en el .su brazo me rodeaba y jugaba con mi cabello y con la otra sostenía un libro, yo estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos en banalidades y recordé lo de esta tarde mientras veíamos la película cuando Jasper me sonrió se veía tranquilo y me pregunte…. aun sufrirá mucho al estar cerca de mi? Me sentía culpable que él tuviera que pasar por todo esto era mi culpa!

_-en que piensas_ me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

_-mmmmm? Ahhhh? Ohhh en nada!_ Edward frunció el seño y me dijo

_-ohh! Vamos bella se que estas pensando en algo porque jazz me dijo que te sientes culpable_

Baje la cabeza y dije _gracias jazz_! irónicamente

-_de nada_ escuche que grito

-_maldición_ dije! _Tontos vampiros con su tonto super poder para escuchar tod_o. Todos en la casa comenzaron a reír por mi comentario y yo bueno no podía faltar mi adorado sonrojo entiendan el sarcasmo.

- _y bien_ me dijo Edward

- _es q_…. todos en la casa se callaron

-_es que que_? Me dijo Edward

-_bueno estaba pensando_…Edward me sonrió y me animo a seguir yo estaba hablando en susurros que ningún otro humano me hubiera entendido…¿_crees que jazz sufra mucho al estar cerca de mi tanto tiempo?.edward guardo_silencion un momento

_-bueno aun le cuesta un poco pero ya está acostumbrado, además el lo hace porque,_.. Hizo una pausa pareciera que tenía una batalla en su cabeza sobre si decir o no lo que estaba pensando suspiro y dijo, _bueno tu eres parte de esta familia y pronto lo serás con todas sus reglas y sé que él te quiere al igual que todos!_

Levante una ceja y le dije – _todos_?

-_bueno casi todo_s me dijo divertido.

Me quede pensando un momento y le dije

_-pero es mi culpa que él tenga que cazar tanto._

_-amor pero para el no es molestia._

_-pero y si no me quiere como tú dices por tener que pasa por esto por mi culpa?_

Cuando Edward iba a contestar tocaron a la puerta

-_pasa_ dijo Edward

La puerta se abrió y era jazz me sorprendió verlo allí

_-Edward puedo hablar con bella por favor?_

Yo estaba aun mas extrañada jazz nunca se quedaba a solas conmigo. Edward se levanto me beso la frente .

-_claro_ le dijo a jazz! Y se fue.

Jasper' Pov

Después de lo de la tarde, todo paso normal. Estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama y Alice estaba a mi lado sentada haciendo unos bosquejos.

De pronto sentí un sentimiento de culpabilidad provenía de la habitación de Edward, era de bella y pensé.

_-Edward bella se siente culpable._

-_gracias jazz_ me respondió y escuche lo que el le dijo

_-en que piensas_ ?le pregunto a bella ,estaba, muy concentrada en sus pensamientos porque se sobresalto un poco y le contesto

-_mmmmm.? Ahhhh? Ohhh en nada_! Edward se frustro ya que sabía que no era cierto y porque no le podía leer la mente solté un risita.

-_eres malo jazzy_ me dijo Alice yo solo le sonreí

Edward le dijo a bella -_ohh! Vamos bella se que estas pensando en algo porque jazz me dijo que te sientes culpable_

Y escuche a bella decir- _gracias jazz_ ¡! Irónicamente tengo que mencionar.

-_de nada_ le respondí y solté otra risita. Bella dijo mas para si misma - _maldición Tontos vampiros con su tonto súper poder para escuchar todo_. Todos en la casa comenzaron a reír por su comentario

-_y bien_ le dijo Edward

-_bueno es que_.. Hizo una pausa como pensando si decirlo o no. Todos dejaron de reir esperando la respuesta de bella (si ya se somos unos entrometidos y? ejeje)

-_es que que?_ dijo Edward

_-bueno estaba pensand_o .hizo otra pausa, estaba hablando en susurros casi inaudible pero nosotros escuchábamos muy bien_-crees que jazz sufra mucho al estar cerca de mi tanto tiempo?_ Pregunto y yo me quede en shock. No puedo creer que después de lo que le hice se sienta culpable yo soy el se tiene que sentir culpable no ella, Alice tomo la mano me dio un apretón y me sonrió

-_tranquilo jazz tampoco es tu culpa_. Yo le sonreí y seguimos escuchando a bella y Edward

_-bueno_ dijo Edward _aun le cuesta un poco pero ya está acostumbrado, además el lo hace porque,._. hizo una pausa pensando en si decir o no lo que pensaba suspiro y dijo,_bueno tu eres parte de esta familia y pronto lo serás con todas sus reglas y sé que él te quiere al igual que todos!_

- _todos_ ?le dijo bella divertida y entendí muy bien a qué se refería

-_bueno casi todos_ le contesto divertido. Bella se quedo callada un momento

_-bueno pero es mi culpa que él tenga que cazar tanto.!_ No podía creerlo bella es demasiado buena.

_-amor para el no es molestia hacerlo le contesto Edward._

- -_pero_ hizo una pausa _…y si no me quiere _como tú dices por_ tener que pasar por esto por mi culpa?_

Alice me voltio a ver y me dijo…- _ve jazz tienes que hablar con ella_ –

_ y si pierdo el control_ ?le pregunte

-_No pasa nada amor tu no lastimarías a bella la quieres mucho para eso_

_Dude_ un momento-_está bien!_ le dije me levante y llegue a velocidad vampírica a la habitación de Edward antes de que le pudiera contestar a bella y llame a la puerta.

-_Pasa_ me dijo Edward .entre y bella me miro extrañada

-_Edward puedo hablar con bella porfavor?l_ e dije el se levanto beso a bella en la frente y me dijo

-_Claro_ y salió. Yo me acerque a bella ella estaba extrañada supongo que porque siempre evito quedarme sola con ella.

-_Hola_ le dije! Ella me sonrió y me contesto

_-Hola jazz!_

-Mm bella?

-_Dime_?

_-Mmm bueno es que. Yo bueno.._ me pase la mano por el cabello y bella soltó una risita yo la mire levante una ceja divertido y le pregunte

_-Que es lo gracioso?_

_-Ejeje bueno creo que todos los Cullen tienen la costumbre_ Bueno de pasarse la mano por el cabello cuando están nerviosos_. Yo me reí tenía razón.

_-Bueno ya sabes _l_e dije _somos los Cullen._ Ella rio un poco y me dijo

_-Bien jazz? Que sucede?_

_-Yo.. bella bueno.. es que …quería_! Demonios parecía tarado me estaban enredando con mis propias palabras

-_Tranquilo jazz!_ Me dijo bella no te preocupes dime en que puedo ayudarte y me puso una mano en el hombro yo la mire asombrado nunca había hecho eso supongo que yo nunca le di la oportunidad creo que noto mi sorpresa ya que se separo rápidamente se sonrojo y dijo

-_Lo siento se que te incomoda que este tan cerca y.._ yo la interrumpí me mal interpreto

_-No nooo. Bella tranquila es solo que. Bueno me tomaste por sorpresa nunca habías hecho eso conmigo_

_-Bueno es que tu nunca te acercabas a mi siempre me huías_. abrió los ojos un poco bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo -era muy adorable Edward tenía razón

-_Lo sient_o ¡dijo

_-No te preocupes bella tienes razón_ ..levanto la vista y me vio a los ojos yo proseguí antes de que dijera algo _– yo bueno si te huía pero no porque no te aguante o no te quiera es solo que bueno._.

_-Es difícil con mi olor cierto_? me dijo y una sonrisa con un poco de tristeza adorno su rostro

_-Si_ le dije y baje la cabeza _-lo siento bella no te tienes que sentir culpable no es tu culpa además como te dijo Edward ya me acostumbre_

_-Entonces porque aun me huyes?_

_-Bueno creí que me tenias miedo por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños la ultima vez y.._me interrumpio

-_Noo jazz como crees yo no te tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes bueno talvez a_.. y se callo abruptamente

-_A_R_osalie_! le dije divertido

-_Bueno si un poc_o me dijo con miedo

-_Tranquila no va a aparecer y te va a comer_ me miro divertida y dijo

-_Seguro_? _Creo que no le molestaría ._. yo me reí al igual que los demás

_-Estoy seguro._

-_Buenooooo_ me dijo entonces

-_Entonces ….. tu eres parte de esta familia bella para mi ya eres mi hermana mi torpe, divertida y frágil hermana que se sonroja por todo._ Me miro molesta pero con un brillo de diversión y medio un golpe juguetón en el brazo

-Oye me dijo _no es divertido sabes no es bonito caerse por todo y sonrojarse mucho menos_ me dijo

_-Ajajajajajja me reí si es bonito y muy muy muyyyyyyyyyyyyy divertido_ le dije

Me miro y se puso seria me dijo

_-entonces ya estamos bien?_

_-siempre lo hemos estad_o le dije

-_yoo_.. me miro y se mordió el labio inferior la mire y la anime a seguir

-_te quiero mucho hermanito_? Me miro dudosa me acerque a ella la atraje a mi la abrase a principio se sorprendió y no me correspondió pero después de un momento me correspondió y le dije

_-yo también hermanita._ Nos separamos y nos quedamos en silencio pero un cómodo silencio

-_bells_ ¿?

-_si_ me dijo

-_siempre cuentas conmigo hermanita_ y le sonreí -_si Edward se pasa contigo dime y lo golpeare_

_-yo te ayudo grito Emmett_ y todos rieron.

Me levante le di un beso en la mejilla y la olí huele tan bien . Jasper me reprendí

_-bueno bella te dejo porque si no mi hermanito se puede poner celoso de mi gran hermosura._ Bella me quedo viendo divertida y me dijo

_-creo que pasa mucho tiempo con Emmett y ya se te pego_ y todos en la casa se echaron a reír yo me reí nerviosamente y me puse serio

_-demonios tienes razón_ .y todos en la casa rieron mas hasta bella

_-bueno bueno ya que hice que te divirtieras a mi costa un rato me voy._

_-ajajajajaj adiós ajajjaja jazz ajajajaj yo ajajajja tu también cuentas conmigo siempre_ logro terminar y me sonrió

-_gracias bella Edward se saco la lotería contigo._ Ella me sonrió y dijo

_-eres increíble jazz Alice también_ y me guiño un ojo.

Y Salí llegue a mi habitación y allí estaba Edward con Alice abrazados.

_-bueno yo me voy_ dijo le dio un beso en la cabeza a Alice y salió

Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo y me dijo

-gracias jazz y se fue

Yo me acerque a la cama donde estaba Alice me acosté y ella se puso encima de mi me sonrió y me beso dulcemente cuando se separo me dijo

_-eres el mejor mi jazzy!_

-_no tu eres la mejor_ le dije y nos besamos!

Edward' Pov

Cuando tocaron la puerta Alice me dijo

_-Edward déjalos hablar lo necesitan no va a pasar nada._

_-está bien le dije,_

Jazz pazo y yo me fui a la habitación de Alice llame a la puerta y ella me dejo pasar

-_hola_ le dije

-hola_hermanito_ me dijo y sonrió con esa sonrisa inocente de ella yo le sonreí de nuevo, me recoste a su lado y escuchamos lo que hablaron bella y jazz!

-_no te preocupes_ me dijo Alice

_-no lo hago confió en jazz_le dije

_-lo se me dijo…. Sabes algo?_

-_mjm_?

_-ellos van a ser como tú y yo_ me dijo, yo la mire confundido no entendí ella rodo los ojos y me dijo

_-su relación será como nosotros de hermanos serán muy unidos se entenderán así como tú y yo lo hacemos_ me dijo

_-en serio_? Y levanto una ceja

_-apuesta contra mi?_

-_sabes que no_ le dije

_-bueno asi que tranquilo_

-_sabes_ le dije .._que bueno que se llevaran tan bien_ y me miro extrañada

-_bueno_ le dije _es bueno tener a alguien así le dije que te entienda y con quien puedas pasar tiempo,_ Alice me sonrió y se tiro sobre mi me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

_-yo también te quiero mucho mucho mucho mi hermanito preferid_o

-_oye creí que yo era tu hermano preferido_ dijo Emmett

Alice y yo soltamos una risita -_tu eres mi hermano preferido Oso Emm._ Le dijo y me guiño un ojo

_-Edward yo soy el preferido_

-_Si emm_ le dije y rodé los ojos en eso entro Jasper bese a Alice en la cabeza me levante

-_Bueno yo me voy_ les dije y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me voltee y dije

-_Gracias jazz_ el solo me sonrió y Salí. cuando llegue a mi habitación bella estaba acostada en el centro de la cama con una sonrisa hermosa me tumbe a su lado y la abrace ella me lo devolvió y le dije

_-Estas feliz?_

-_Si_ me dijo muy feliz j_azz me quiere_ me dijo como una niña pequeña

_-Lo sé mi ángel._

_-Ahora ya tengo muchos hermanos que me quieren y hermanas también_ se quedo callada _bueno al menos una me dijo_

-_Ajajaj s_i le dije y también

_-Unos padres maravillosos_me dijo

-_Exacto_ le dije

-_Lo se esme y carlise son increíbles yo los quiero mucho._

_-Y ellos a ti_

-_Lose_. Y nos besamos.

Esme' Pov

Me sentía muy feliz por todo lo que paso este día.

-_estas feliz_ me dijo carlise

-_si_ le dije _mucho escuchaste bella y Jasper ya se arreglaron ahora todo va a ser mas fácil_

_-lo se_ me dijo con una sonris

_-ahora solo falta que Rosalie la acepte_

-_lo hará_ me dijo _dale tiempo ella es una chica lista y linda_

_-lo sé_!_Además escuchaste lo que dijo bella?_ Le dije emocionada

_-si amor lo escuche_ me dijo con tanta ternura .sé que a carlise también le alegraba mucho que bella haya dicho eso el al igual que yo la adoramos y la queremos como una hija mas

_-ella nos quiere como unos padres es tan linda y adorable_

_-si querida bella es así._ Y nos quedamos el resto de la tarde asi abrazados y escuchando las ocurrencias de nuestros hijos.

Fin.

espero que lo disfruten :D


End file.
